HARUHI'S TREE
by Ouranwholock
Summary: At a host club meeting turned into a hide and seek game haruhi and mori hide in a tree together
1. Chapter 1

Her alarm clock rang or in other words Ranka was screaming at her to get up if she was to get to Ouran on time. Haruhi got up and put on her boyish uniform. Kyoya had said that if she was to be a boy in the host club she will be one outside of it as well. She hadn't really minded before and she was not going to start today. When she entered the dining room her father had prepared a meal of bread and eggs. " Dad I might have to skip breakfeast today... Kyoya called an emergency meeting." " What...WHO DOES THAT BOY THINK HE IS MAKING US SO-CALLED LOWLY COMMONERS SKIP BREAK FEAST!?" Ranka shreiked. "THOES DAMN RICH PEOPLE THINK THEY OWN THE WORLD ... ESPECIALLY THOSE OOTORI BOYS ." " Dad ...it's no big deal but it will be if I dont hurry, knowing Kyouya he would probably find a way to add on to my debt if am late.". With that she left and was on the bus before Ranka could come chasing after her demanding she wear a bow on her hair.

When she arrived at The Host Club every one was waiting for her. " OH MY GOODNESS I WAS SOO WORRIED MY DAUGHTER WAS NOT GOING TO COME BACK TO HER BELOVED FATHER,DON'T YOU EVER SCARE DADDY LIKE THAT AGAIN ...but I'm so HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HERE, LET DADDY GIVE YOU A HUG". Haruhi ducked just intime to avoid Tamaki who jumped at her and then soared over head only to luckily land in his favorite sulking corner. Just when Haruhi thought she was safe from the smothering , a flash of double red passed by her and the twins were soon by her side with their hands around her waist. "Hello Hikaru , Kaouru how is it that you both know the exact timing as when to smother me?" she growled. " We just follow the boss" they cried in unison. " Well let go of me I am not in the mood." "fine". The next person to greet her was Hunny and the ever famous Usa- Chan. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan, COME HAVE CAKE WITH ME HARU-CHAN." "No thanks I have a limited amount of time my teacher might be worried". "Oh no need to worry about that" said a serious smooth voice that could only belong to the shadow king himself. " I called in early and told every single one of the teachers the host club memebers had important buissness to do and were to be excused from each class if neccesary" "YOU DID WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT THIS MEETING WAS GOING TO BE SHORT NOT THE WHOLE FREAKING DAY!" Haruhi was furious. She had an exam later and she had not stayed up till 4 just so that stupid jerk could throw it all away. As if reading her thoughts Kyouya spoke " Haruhi I undersatnd you have an exam today, you will be allowed one class period off to take it but as usual the lost revenue will be added to your debt." " Grrrrr FINE." " Haruhi pleas take a seat". Haruhi took the seat next to the only sane person in the club, Mori-senpai. " Hello Haruhi" "Mori-senpai"


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi had always felt calm in Mori's presence. He was the only person who was not constantly bugging her or smothering her. The only physical contact they had was when he would ruffle her hair which meant many things in Mori speak. She had always thought Mori to be a mystery and liked that he did not flaunt his wealth and look down on her because of her social status. Kyoya suddenly interrupted her thoughts when he started to speak " The reason i have called you here is because I believe we have some business to discuss, You see it has come to my attention that the guests have become quite bored with the normal cos play and hallow promises. I have also noticed that Haruhi's costumers in particular tend to ask more personal questions." Bored with kyoya already she whispered to Mori " Jesus Christ will he ever stop talking about business and debt" at that Mori let out a silent laugh, the kind that make look like retarded seal. Kyoya shot her death look and continued " I have come to the conclusion that the reason Haruhi is asked so many questions about her life style is because she is a commoner and that interests the guests." " I propose we play commoner games such as kick the can and hide and seek". At the sound of kyoya's proposal Tamaki jumped up in excitement " COMMONER GAMES ! COMMONER GAMES! OH WHAT A BRILLIANT IDEA MOTHER DADDY IS SO PROUD. AND YOU"he said pointing at haruhi " IF IT WERE'NT FOR MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER WE WOULD BE BANKRUPT... OHHHHH DADDY IS SO PROUD OF YOU TOO!" " Okay senpai you need to calm down" haruhi said " i just want this meeting to be over with". The shadow king continued " we shall start today and open the host club early, I gave the regulars a pass to skip class.". "great" haruhi thought " just what I need , less time to study" . When all the guests came they played kick the can , tag and one word story. The final game was Hide and seek, Tamaki was it and was very slow at counting. Haruhi knew of a tree that was far away and hidden if she hurried she could make it. She rushed to her forbidden spot hoping no one else could find her. Climbing on the step like branches she made it to the top were there was a collection of branches formed like a hammock and a the leaves formed a Cocoon for her. Having stayed up very late she felt her eyelids droop but when an oomph awoke her she looked down ad saw a strong stoic figure attempt to climb her safe haven. Feeling bad for mori she climbed out and whispered " Mori-senpai, on the other side the branches are like steps, come on." She noticed that Hunny was not with him and when she voiced her question of his absence Mori said " Mitskuni wanted to try and find a hiding spot by himself " "oh" was all she could say. In a way she almost was glad that Hunny was not there that meant she could get to know the friendly stranger. When he was all settled she could feel herself getting sleepy. Mori sensed this and tapped her on the shoulder " sit here" he said gesturing to the space between his body and the end of a tree. She agreed and slowly sat down and laying her head in Mori- senpais lap.

When she awoke it had started to get late and when she looked up she a tall sleeping Mori. She stared at him for a bit, she noted that he looked so peaceful and calm and for a fleeting moment she felt something, something inexplicable and it scared her half to death. It couldn't have been.. could it? Did she , Haruhi Fujioka just have fleeting moment with MORI. Something stirred, and haruhi practically jumped. It was just Mori, groggily waking up from his sleep what he saw made him wake up. It was haruhi sweet haruhi had waited for him to awake. What a wonderful girl he thought. She was different from the fan girls he was used to, not swooning over his every move but not criticizing his ways. Next to mitskuni she was the most wonderful friend, but he had no chance. "Hello" said haruhi "you look like a small puppy when you sleep". A small blush started to form in his cheeks. Quietly he said " I shall escort you to your home" "OH NO! I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT , IT IS FAR TOO GENEROUS." Mori just repeated " I will take you home ". " If that is what you want " she replied. On the car ride home they spoke of many things. Haruhi spoke of the time her father got the dates wrong for Parents dance team tryouts and he burst into the classroom in a sparkly leotard singing the new Scandal song. She was called sparkly daughter for a week. Mori couldn't help laugh at the comedic story his friend had shared. Mori told of the time when his family went on holiday and accidentally left him in his room sleeping and he was stuck their for a week. "Aw rich people have it so hard, having servants must be sooooo tiring." Haruhi couldn't control herself, she started snorting and laughing turning red. " God she is so special" Mori couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. On impulse Mori slowly grabbed her hand and they stayed like that for the whole car ride. "whoa " Haruhi thought " this is nice and she then laid her head on Mori's lap. "Mori-Senpai..." "Takashi". Trying out the name " Takashi... Umm tomorrow their is a renaissance fair and i was wondering if you would like to go". Takashi relaxed, he thought he did something wrong . "Mm-hmm, sure" "really ?... Well okay but you need to dress up, Okay?" "Okay". With a quick wave Haruhi said goodnight and went to sleep a little more peaceful.

 **Guess who they find at the fair. first one to guess becomes an OC named Tamara in the next chapter.**


End file.
